


卖报歌

by Amour_secret



Category: Avengers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 先睡后爱, 炮友转正
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/pseuds/Amour_secret
Summary: 事实就是，事态紧急，非常突然。又一次作战结束后，两个人（又一次）肾上腺激素水平过高，废墟中刚好有一辆破车，托尼记得它是被索尔的锤子和队长的盾合力报废的。队友们带着人群逐渐疏散，清障车又堵在高架上，没个把小时根本下不来；四下正无人，周围又有一股子由铁锈和灰尘组成的末世气氛。总之美国队长和钢铁侠，对，就是这两人，吵着吵着就打，打着打着就摸，摸着摸着就脱，脱着脱着就插了起来。不是，这不是重点。这是故事背景。以及，这是背景的最后一句——却不巧被小报记者拍到。





	卖报歌

这件事引发了媒体的广泛关注，引起了舆论的轩然大波，在社会上掀起了激烈的讨论。

 

弗瑞把报纸拍在他们俩的头上。

“就只是意外。”斯塔克强硬地昂着下巴。

“我们……没有……”罗杰斯就显然没有那么笃定了，他不确定的样子就像在算一道21世纪的数学题。

“处于一段关系当中，是的，没有。”题被钢铁侠抢答了。钢铁侠喜欢抢答，他就是这么聪明伶俐。

“呃，”队长看了看他，好像这样就为自己话音注入力量似的，“是这样的。”

“就随便一搞。”斯塔克补充道。

罗杰斯说：“不发表评论。”

“美国精神的最高代表和美国国防力量的最高水准，被拍到艳照然后告诉我你们就是随便搞搞？”

弗瑞像一颗会发射激光的黑色核爆弹，“你们加入复联也是随便加加呗？你们拯救世界也是随便救救呗？”

“冷静。”斯塔克掏出手机，“要不我让佩珀发个订婚通告，为了稳定股价她会答应的，只要我让她打一顿就行。”说着就开始在键盘上点点点。

罗杰斯坐得更直了：“你和波茨小姐要订婚？”

“不然呢，难道和你啊。”听声音，他正在和小辣椒短信。看手指移位像是在道歉。

“对呀！”神盾局局长为自己的智慧感到自豪：“你们俩订婚，不就证明你们不是随便搞搞，你们加入复联不是随便加加，你们拯救世界不是随便救救了嘛！”

罗杰斯表情肃穆，眉心紧锁，像在思考什么不得了的事。

而斯塔克从不认为除了他自己天底下还能有什么事能称上是“不得了”的。

“但我们真就是随便搞搞，”小胡子说，“超级英雄也是人，而且钢铁侠是个花名在外的烂人。”他还立即做了个承诺，“我可以保证再也不睡美国队长了，真的，那其实不是一场可圈可点的性爱，很普通，要不是曝出来我都忘了。”

他冲罗杰斯眨眼，暗示他也帮忙说两句好听的，金发男人轻轻地看了他一眼，看了三秒钟，道：“是的，很普通。”语气平淡得仿佛大家谈论的是烤肉。

“对啊，21世纪了，谁在乎这种花边，”斯塔克进一步指出，“你没看过那种地下垃圾杂志吗？主角基本都是美国队长，大家都爱编美国队长的花边。”

“这我倒没想到，”罗杰斯在叹气，或者是泄气，“但是，托尼……”

“滚蛋！”弗瑞的吼声直冲虫洞，“花边和实锤是一回事吗！你在给美国队长口交！你个辣鸡！”

钢铁侠的脸一阵白：“哦，这都拍到了，还有啥。”声带像被门夹过。

“都在这里了。”

弗瑞丢过来一个优盘，小小的。钢铁侠觉得自己也好像突然变得小小的了。又小，又委屈，又有钱。

黑脸局长大气地摆了摆手，“要么宣布结婚，要么宣布订婚，自己选吧。”

斯塔克又在摆弄手机了，一边道：“订婚也能解除，结婚也能离，我没理解错吧？”

“你闭嘴，选择权在罗杰斯。”

“凭什么？？？！！”

“因为你被拍到给美国队长……我不想重复。就快点选。”弗瑞累了，他想回家，遛遛狗浇浇花，笑看夕阳西下。

一时间，无人说话。斯塔克的手指敲着桌面，整个房间只听见一串串焦虑的点。

“明天怎么样？订婚的话。”罗杰斯看了看弗瑞，看了看托尼，看了看优盘，喉结僵硬地说：“后天我要出个任务，可能得两三个月。”

 

 

于是美国队长和钢铁侠订婚了，就在糊出宇宙的艳照曝光的第二天。高清的都被买了，神盾局出手，快速不留痕。

而这天我们的两位男主角，完美得像两个拍照人形板。他们接待媒体，接待联合国政要，接待复联官方粉丝团，接待平权组织代表，接待广大吃瓜群众。一天下来，恩爱秀尽，人话说尽，笑到腮部扭曲，累到眼球都变形。

他们被哈皮送回大厦，一言不发地走入电梯，沉默不语地看数字跳动。

先到了罗杰斯的楼层，他试图说点什么，最后也只挤出一句：“我很抱歉，托尼。”

斯塔克连翻白眼的劲儿都没有了，他的头毛没那么亮了，有几绺耷拉着，领带也被他迫不及待地扯松。他点点头，表示听到了，然后很真诚地感慨了一句：“知道吗，这真是我打过最贵的一炮。”

队长的眉心又出现了那条小竖，要知道它整整一天没出现过了。“托尼，”他上前一步，伸手挡在了两片电梯门之间，让视线的阻碍立即弹开，“那些关于股权的文件，你知道我一分都不会拿。”

斯塔克扭了扭脖子，他已经被新西装的领子毛扎了一天了，边挠边道：“我知道我知道，就是假的嘛，现在你该给你的假未婚夫一个假晚安吻了，来吧。”

罗杰斯眉骨压低，看着他挠来挠去，几秒钟后，转身走了。

 

钢铁侠一向睡到中午，睁开眼时，窗帘自动拉开，万里无云蓝天如碧。

“贾维斯，今天有什么新闻吗？”

“各报头条都是您和罗杰斯队长的订婚典礼，sir。”

“哦，对吼，”斯塔克放下咖啡，挥手滑开蓝色光屏，打了个哈欠：“我居然有个未婚夫了，哈，帮我跟他问个早安。”

“罗杰斯队长今晨已经离开大厦执行任务了。”

“呃，”斯塔克揉了揉后颈，感觉那里的肌肉还没从僵硬中恢复过来，“那就，等他降落再问候。”

就这样，钢铁侠工作了一整天。等到他把自己脸朝下埋进被子里的时候，晨光已经悄悄爬上桌子，打亮了画框里的复联全家福。

同样的一张合影被罗杰斯夹在工作日志里，用皮绳勒着，时间久了能看出一道浅浅的印线，就在照片上的美国队长和钢铁侠之间。

就像现实。

罗杰斯闭了闭眼，合上工作日志，摘下订婚戒放回红色绒盒里，然后戴上头盔，背上盾牌，开始他尽忠职守的每一天。

 

 

“在忙什么？”

“升级制服。”

“当然，我看得出来，问题是谁的？”

“你猜。”

“弹性材料，透气丝薄，”罗德巡视一圈耸了耸肩，“反正这货绝对不是钢铁爱国者。”

“这是给史蒂夫的。”小胡子还在反复测算，头也不抬。

 

“忙啥呢？”

“升级制服。”

“那我箭头保修的事……”

“史蒂夫需要一套黑色潜行服，有点急。”

“我也着急！没有爆炸功能的弓箭手不是一个好司机！”巴顿忽然捏住鼻子，“铁罐你几天没洗澡了？”

 

一道银亮的轨迹刺破夜空，稳稳降落在罗杰斯的窗台。

“斯塔克快递。”钢铁人蜷曲手指，在玻璃上叩了三下。

黑色的遮光帘被拉开，屋里的人是13号特工莎伦。

地球的另一端，纽约复仇者大厦顶层套房里，小胡子瞪大了眼睛。

“你好，钢铁侠。”莎伦的全息影像占据了整整一面墙，斯塔克不由得后退了半步，“队长在任务中，还没回来。”

钢铁人飞快地扫视四周。

桌上一份双人份外卖。他感到一阵窒息。单人床，单人房，单人沙发。氧气又慢慢回到他的肺里。

“要不要先进来？”莎伦把窗子开得更大，发出了邀请，仿佛女主人。

风灌进去，吹着她的头发。她是个美人，彻头彻尾的是，没人会不喜欢她，完全没道理。

“先走了，忙。”钢铁人发出面无表情的机械声，松开手，然后破空而去。

斯塔克摘了全息镜丢到桌上，发誓屏蔽美国队长30天。

 

 

事实上，誓言只坚持了2天半。两天以后，在神盾局的视频会议上，他不可避免地在大屏幕上见到了那个金发大个子。他果然穿着新完工的深色潜行服，看上去崭新崭新，更不好惹。

钢铁侠没好气地看他，确切地说，是看都不爱看他。

等轮到猎鹰汇报的时候，一条短信自私人专线传了进来。

“你看上去睡得不好。”发信人除了未婚夫先生还能有谁。

斯塔克不想理他，完全不想，但是严格说来你不能把“发短信”等同于“理”，这就是为什么人们发明了短信，对吗？大家各发各的，不算真正有交集。

“好着呢。”他草草回复。

“下周这里的事就可以结束了，我回去会检查你的格斗课作业。”

“那你就等着挨揍吧。”

“我期待着。”

“期待挨揍？你是受虐狂吗？”

“可以试试，你知道超级血清让我很难真正感觉到痛。”

“说得我手都痒了，老天啊这会议还要开多久？”

“你无聊了？”

“你不无聊？”

“无聊的时候你会做什么？”

“和美国队长吵架？”

“现在在台上的是山姆，你错过机会了托尼。”

“那是因为你的汇报听上去很棒，你知道，按计划进行，和什么鬼（shit）的。”

“很高兴听到你认同我的计划和什么鬼的，尽管我们都明白这是讽刺。”

“噢哟，等等，美国队长刚说了'什么鬼’？这太性感了。”

“难以认同你对性感的见解。”

然后斯塔克把队长的耳麦和自己的音乐列表接到了一起。

到娜塔莎汇报完，他们已经一起快听完了一整张《波西米亚狂想曲》。

“感觉怎么样？”会议结束的时候，他们的通话还没有结束的迹象。

“了解这些错过的年代让我觉得充实。”罗杰斯发出由衷的慨叹，“谢谢你的分享，托尼，这对我来说意义非凡。”

“知道美国队长也会在会议上开小差，对我也意义非凡。”斯塔克的声音得意极了。大脑的角落有一处提醒着他屏蔽30天的事，他告诉那些细胞们他听见了，只是眼下他更想听《波西米亚狂想曲》。

“I know，I know，”罗杰斯轻快的话音从大洋彼岸传过来，“就像在课堂上带坏了你的优等生同桌，是吧？”

“对的，而且现在下课了，是时候和你的捣蛋同桌亲个嘴了。”

“托……”沙沙，沙沙，传说中的风太大听不清突然发生了。斯塔克诅咒通讯器，然后想起这见鬼的通讯器也是他斯塔克家产的。

 

 

而这次通讯故障并非偶然，他们在x基地遭到了伏击。黑坦克、红毛爵士和死亡之星群英荟萃，合力将超级士兵送进了使馆特别看护所。

所幸冬日战士和黑寡妇不光名字更骚，战斗力也更胜一筹，这边美国队长点滴还没打完，他们已从后方赶来将三位反派扭送到了H2O海底监狱。

喷气机终于落地，机场风大，夹道分列的各国国旗哗哗作响。红毯的尽头是戴着墨镜的斯塔克，他的西装没系纽扣，衣摆扬得快比头毛还高了。

机舱门打开，他看见他的未婚夫罗杰斯先生手脚完好地走下阶梯，腿比那根蹩脚拐杖看起来都长。

他的左边，山姆拎着箱子。他的右边，莎伦举着伞。

罗杰斯由小变大，慢慢向斯塔克走来，阳光跳跃在他的眼睛里、发梢间。

“嗨。”小胡子昂着下巴，迎接着队长，迎接着阳光。这些都让他微眯起眼睛。

“嗨，”罗杰斯像是眼睛不知道该看哪儿，“我还，我以为你说来接我是在开玩笑。”

“我是在开玩笑，只是大概一个小时前又突发奇想。”斯塔克飞快地说，仿佛“突发奇想”就可以解释一切。

而罗杰斯接受这个解释。“很高兴见到你，托尼。”他看着他的样子就好像这里应该有一个拥抱。

但是没有。因为他们的左边有个山姆，他们的右边有个莎伦。

噢莎伦。斯塔克立即就发现罗杰斯的手指空荡荡的，他脱了订婚戒。他也该脱下自己的，他怎么早没想到？

于是他双手插兜，把戒指藏了起来，假笑了一下：“很高兴见到你们所有人。”

 

斯塔克一直记得要揍队长一顿，直到队长痊愈出院他也没提。不止搏击训练，就连电影之夜、零食分享会和美术馆春游日他也没有参加。这都怪小辣椒休假，他突然当回了CEO，每天焦头烂额得甚至错过了队长的原地复活派对。

这天，斯塔克工业博览会的开幕式晚会，他正和佩珀一边低声吵架一边跳旋转舞，毫无预兆地，罗杰斯不知从哪片盐碱地冒了出来。斯塔克明明记得按照时间表，这时候人应该在瓦坎达才对。 罗杰斯站在舞池边的吧台旁，像一棵长错地方的守护树，或者一座乌云环绕的大冰山，没法忽视。

斯塔克并不喜欢看他这副样子，没人喜欢，通常美国队长这么干就意味着他要演讲了，而斯塔克认为自己近来乖得像个易拉罐，除了缺勤，他没搞事，真的没空。

但这一刻总要来的。

他慢悠悠踢着八字步走过来，没忘从擦肩而过的侍应生盘中取一杯马天尼，只要能挡住点美国队长严格又忧伤的眼神，拿什么都行。

“佩珀逼我来和你聊聊，”他笑了笑，摆出很健谈很好相处的姿态，“因为她说你看起来是，想要聊聊。”

“对，我是说，我是想要聊聊。”罗杰斯抬了抬手，似乎想抱起膀子，但又觉得那样过于防备，或者说，暴露脆弱。最终他只是垂下它们。

“在听。”斯塔克呷了一口酒，眼睛飘游着。

“我希望那次乌龙的事件不会给我们的队伍带来任何影响，尤其不希望影响你。我会试着忽略掉那些东西，你也不必为婚约的事感到烦忧，我们都可以有感情生活，你会得到我的祝福。”

队长绝对是打了腹稿，没人能一口气说完这些话，没人。

“什么？”他有点宕机。

“这是我的心里话，该死，我早该对你说的，托尼，我们一直是很好的伙伴，很好的朋友，所以……”

“不是，”他用手掌揉了揉眼睛，他不该喝酒的，他有些不确定自己听到了什么。钢铁侠加酒，总会出问题，他怎么总不长记性？“谁激发了你的灵感跟我说这些鬼话，等等，我知道了，操，我就知道。”

所以是莎伦。是她没错了。谁能抵抗那样一个优秀的女特工？而且史蒂夫罗杰斯和女特工是绝配，看过美国队长漫画的人都同意。

罗杰斯压着眉头，样子非常苦恼，努力将目光维持在直视的水平线上，“你是自由的，托尼，你可以追逐你想要的生活，我也会，我是说，我会试着努力试试看，也许我们都会收获更好的感情，更好的生活。”

“操你的蛋！”他蹦出一句，语气颤抖，打断了队长的演讲，“你到底想说什么？”

大个子看起来有些懵，仿佛不理解他的怒火从哪里来。“如果你想追求自己的幸福，你永远能得到我的祝福。”

他在说什么绕口令？

“就，我他妈的去追求幸福，然后你就也能去追求幸福了，是吧，哈哈？”这里有人逻辑学拿过满分。

罗杰斯双眉深锁，保守着措辞，他好像想否认，又好像不想。终于，他叹了口气，灰心却也坚定地说：“我希望我们的生活简单而纯粹，不再有矫饰和表演，不再受那些报纸和所谓舆论的钳制。”

而钢铁侠将酒一饮而尽，甩在路过的侍应生托盘里，吓了那可怜小伙子一跳。“我不会再在为别人口交的时候被拍到了，感谢提醒。”他喝完了，也聊完了。他要走了。

“托尼，你知道我不是这个意思。”

“我知道你往前看了，你能忽略我们之间可笑的关系。这没有问题。我没问题。”

“为什么我感觉你在生气？”

“我没有。”斯塔克喉音深重，“我好着呢。”

 

果然，罗杰斯小分队的任务再也分配不到钢铁侠身上。他们总是，队长，猎鹰，寡妇，或者队长，巴恩斯，寡妇，或者队长，寡妇，反正就是没有钢铁侠。

斯塔克没有在生气，真的，其实做不做钢铁侠他都有的是事情干，他还是个亿万富翁，记得吗？以及物理学家，武器学家，哦对了，还是个花花公子。

他决定捡起自己其他的名头，好好温习没有复仇者的前半生。不就是个婚约？等政治影响消除他们就能立即解除。不就是个金发大个子？纽约市中心朋克一条街有的是这路货。他应该去看一看的，没错，他应该今晚就去看看。不，现在，他记得他还有张哪里的金卡没用呢。

灯红酒绿的世界啊，物欲横流的世界啊，色欲熏心的世界啊……他来了。

满大街都是金发碧眼大胸男人，为什么不能再找一个？既然他不带他，那他也不带他，谁怕谁？ 他想着，他找着，最后还真给他找到一个。

这男人穿的并不是总小了一码的polo衫，眉心也没有讨厌的小竖，但，人生哪有圆满呢？差不多得了。于是，他和这个陌生男人调情、喝酒，说着无非抱怨人生、吐槽时政一类的常见话题，然后意思差不多到了，酒也差不多大了，夜也差不多深了，那男人就凑上来吻他了。

嘴唇相接的一瞬间，托尼醒了。

顷刻，他积蓄的一晚上的浪漫情绪不知为何，刷的一下都不见了，一秒消失光光！他慌忙把人推开，像一场美丽却突然终止的梦，给对方留下了面积可观的阴影。

 

第二天各大报纸又在争相报道：《钢铁侠出轨酒吧男，纵使美队也难逃被绿》。

在会议上，大家都没说话，巴顿看了看巴恩斯，巴恩斯看了看威尔森，威尔森看了看罗曼诺夫，罗曼诺夫看了看自己新染的指甲。

说完工作，弗瑞大手一挥，众人立即夹着尾巴跑了，还不忘把门给他们带上。

美国队长整个人都处于低气压，而钢铁侠在专心玩一枚纪念币。

弗瑞刚把一个优盘扔到他面前，斯塔克就说：“我什么都没干。真的。”

弗瑞吼道：“你们接吻！！”

“好吧，”斯塔克草率地点了下头，“是接了来着。”

桌子对面，罗杰斯的呼吸狠狠拉长。

斯塔克嚷道：“但我没有口交谁，没有，我们什么都没发生，除了那个什么不是的吻！”

“噢，托尼……”罗杰斯手掌盖住了眉心。

“你被拍到了！”弗瑞怒喝：“你记得答应过我什么？？”

“不是所有人都是特工！我和美国队长不一样，我不喜欢和女特工交往，我他妈喜欢正常人！”

“托尼……”罗杰斯尝试插话。

“你闭嘴！”他嚷着，又突然冷静下去，恨恨地说着，“行了，我知道了，公关费算我的，下回我想约谁先把人带到复联大厦，再锁上防空门。我保证就算我们干塌天花板也不会有人知道。”

托尼说完就走，门被他一甩，发出了冲破臭氧层的震响。

 

他走出电梯，如果不是电话响了，他可能会立即召唤盔甲去火星散散心。 哦，屏幕上的头像闪动着，是他的总在擦屁股的好秘书波茨女士。

“听着，我接了，但我接归接你不能骂我！至少不是现在！”

“没人要骂你，我的小可怜。”小辣椒的声音充满着同情，“看看你们俩被爱情折磨得都干出了什么傻事啊。”

“什么爱情？没有爱情，婚约也要归零，这一切什么都不是！”

“好好好，等我说完，你要归零，你要发疯，你要干什么都行，但你得听我说完。”

“在听。”斯塔克走到了大门外，停机坪上这一排排的伟岸，都是自己的作品啊。他要靠近欣赏一下，然后他的心情会好一点的。会的。

“那天罗杰斯队长看见我的订婚戒，就问我是不是预备结婚了，我说是的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后他就走了，你这个笨脑壳！所以才有了那晚的‘聊聊’！他一定误以为我的结婚对象是你而伤心欲绝呢，啧啧，可这世上除了他，谁会脑抽得想和你结婚？”

“噗，哦，这，噢。”斯塔克感到喉咙一阵干燥，然后脸上也像被烧着了。

 

看罗杰斯的样子，一定也被弗瑞修理得够惨。他走出大厦时，正看到青青草地上，斯塔克的黑色西服和酒红领带交相辉映，戴着墨镜的小胡子简直是一幅杀人如麻的图景。

罗杰斯的确被杀死了。一次又一次。现在等待他的应该是最终的死刑审判。

“我们要不要先把婚约解了？”斯塔克果然在宣判了，“这样可以省下一大笔公关费，我不怕被美国队长甩，反正我花名在外。”

罗杰斯好像整个呼吸都被夺去了，脸色苍白，北冰洋的暗流自他心头穿透。他怔了好一会儿，最后说：“如果你想这么做。”

斯塔克突然意味不明地笑了一下。

“我其实也没那么想，”小胡子在他僵硬的肩上拍了拍，于是散步开始，“事实上。这笔钱我还出得起。”

罗杰斯终于松了口气，他振作精神，步伐稳定，转头与他对视：“我卡里也还有点钱。”

“你的五位数就不要拿出来秀了。”钢铁侠绅士地为他拉开橙色轿跑的车门，“走吧，我送你回去，佩珀帮我们约了摄影团队，今天下午我们要完成一套主题为‘感情很稳定’的摆拍。”

 

然后他们整个下午都在亿万富翁托尼斯塔克的各色收藏豪车里摆拍，绿幕据说最后会p成各大景点，表明他们四处旅行正在热恋。

地球最佳秘书波茨女士还给他们安排了一场记者会。

有记者问：“罗杰斯队长，请问你为什么会原谅斯塔克？”

罗杰斯如此答道：“托尼只是喝醉了，我们吵了架，并且错在我。决定相伴一生的勇气不会让这种微不足道的事阻拦。”

又有记者问：“有传言说你和神盾局某女特工也交往甚密，请解释一下。”

“子虚乌有。”罗杰斯温柔地说：“谁能在双眼看着托尼的同时还看见别人呢。”

轮到斯塔克。记者问：“你为什么不解除婚约？”

小胡子昂然道：“闭嘴，好不容易订的婚约，你知道美国队长有多难追吗？！”

斯塔克工业董事会以及全体神盾局特工们都对这次公关非常满意。离开了镜头，史蒂夫松下了肩膀，仿佛完成了一场艰巨的任务。记者们离开了大厦，佩珀离开了大厦，最后弗瑞也走了。沙发区没了围观，变得孤零零空荡荡的。队长坐在沙发上，也像个孤零零空荡荡的老人。

斯塔克瞧着他，说：“你真像个没人爱的老头子。”

没了弗瑞和聚光灯的加持，罗杰斯的气馁肉眼可见，“是啊，我的未婚夫都要和别人跑了。”

“嘿，我没有，”斯塔克在他身边坐下来，沙发柔软而拥挤，两个人紧挨着，热乎乎的，“我还在这儿呢。”

“嗯。”他们忽然都不说话了，只是对望着。

“只是一个吻，”斯塔克忽然说，“而且我推开他了。”

“你推开了？”罗杰斯像被电了一下，蓝色的眼睛里闪耀着星火。

“是的。我狠狠推的，劲儿可大了，我不确定他有没有栽到凳子下面。”

“他应该要栽到凳子下面去的。”队长眉心的小竖又出现了。

“是啊，他不是钢铁侠的对手。”

“是啊，是啊。”队长垂着眼睛，又轻柔地抬起，望着他就像望着春日的湖水，“没人是钢铁侠的对手。”

“钢铁侠是最棒的。”

“钢铁侠是的。”罗杰斯在笑。眉毛弯弯的。

“如果他是，他的未婚夫就不会和别人传绯闻了。”

“他的未婚夫是个傻瓜。”罗杰斯的声音里混合着甜蜜与酸楚。

斯塔克觉得自己一定是个特级笨蛋，才会觉得他与罗杰斯之间纯属意外。那是个意外，没错，但并不表示意外之外就没有一些好的东西，美妙的，无处不在的好东西。

“是个傻瓜，一点不错，他们俩都是。”斯塔克的眼睛亮亮的，在向他靠近，因为他想要靠近。

“傻瓜还有机会吗？”罗杰斯没有躲。擅长格斗的人总是知道什么时候该躲，什么时候该出击的。

“当然，”斯塔克咕哝着，“你知道美国队长有多难追吗？”

“这我倒不知道。”他们靠得更近了。罗杰斯的眼睛里蓝中还带着点绿。

“听说神盾女特工们都想与他来往甚密。”他们之间已不足0.01毫米。

“谁能在双眼看着托尼斯塔克的同时还能看见别人呢。”他确实看不见了，因为他们靠得太近，近到眼睛和鼻子都顶到了一起，还有个什么部位也顶到了一起。

接着，他们亲吻。吻到风中凌乱，乱七八糟，糟蹋彼此，此处无声胜有声。罗杰斯说，他居然还能说话，不愧是四倍力超级士兵。

他说的时候气喘吁吁的。 “你会把我推到凳子底下吗？”

然后就没有人说话了。说话不重要。

所以美国队长又得到了一次口交，很快的，钢铁侠也得到了。他们（再一次）拜倒在过剩的肾上腺素下，这回钢铁侠记得锁上了防空门，正如他承诺的，就算干塌天花板也不会有人知道。

 

\------------番外-------------

小胡子发出感慨：“老天，和你做一次胜过和别人做十次。”  
罗杰斯不说话了。  
沉醉在余韵中的斯塔克，慢吞吞地又自我纠正了一下：“不，胜过和十个人做十次。”  
然后又说：“或者和十个人一起做。”  
然后又说：“总之你懂我意思吧，哈哈。”  
罗杰斯不懂。这几个句子里除了“哈哈”他没一点懂的。  
他只好说“I know I know”然后继续努力打桩。

END


End file.
